<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Cold Out, You Know!    (Miu Iruma x GenderNeutral!Reader) by SpeedingCheetah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428623">It’s Cold Out, You Know!    (Miu Iruma x GenderNeutral!Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedingCheetah/pseuds/SpeedingCheetah'>SpeedingCheetah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know how to write “x readers”, I write random shit for fun at this point, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mostly Fluffy Shit, No Angst, One Shot, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it’s not even that fluffy, no beta we die like every daganronpa character ever, this is probably the fluffiest thing I’ll ever write, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedingCheetah/pseuds/SpeedingCheetah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t remember or acknowledge things easily, and you certainly can’t ever seem to get the words you want to say out of your mouth.   </p><p>Therefore, when you run into Miu Iruma out of sheer luck, it surprises you when you managed to say the things you hadn’t been able to say to anyone else.     And it was even more surprising in when you find yourself actually meaning those words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Cold Out, You Know!    (Miu Iruma x GenderNeutral!Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh, I’ve never wrote an “X Reader”.   Forgive me for the inconsistency. Happy (Late) Valentines Day! I wrote this for my friend, so thank them for giving you this shit to read!   Hope it isn’t as bad as i think it is.</p><p>(GenderNeutral!Reader — No mentions of a specific gender!) </p><p>Trigger Warning:   <em>Brief Mentions of Death, Miu calls you a twink, Petty Inuslts(?).. </em> I believe that’s all; Read with caution.</p><p><strong>Key:</strong><br/>[Y/N] = Your Name<br/>[L/N] = Last Name<br/>[E/C] = Eye Color<br/>[F/C] = Favorite Color</p><p>(I think that’s all that is used..?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t cold out,  you kept telling yourself. </p><p>It wasn’t cold or chilly or anything; No, not at all. It was perfectly fine, warm, tolerable and easy-going.  It wasn’t snowing or anything, or as if that the air smelled like fresh rain and wet grass. </p><p>
  <em>Not at all.</em>
</p><p>And yet, here you were, shivering ever so slightly despite being indoors, avoiding the weather outside in the courtyard. Normally you’d be out and about, stretching at whatever chance you got to try and avoid awkward conversations with some of the others, but not today. </p><p>Oh <em>no,</em> today it was bone-chilling and so damn cold you could end up curling up and hiding behind anyone who would do so much as spare you an extra layer to wear for the next few hours until the heaters decided to do their fucking job. </p><p>What was the point of a high security school, like the one you were all captive in,  if the damn building couldn’t even stay <em>heated</em> during winter? </p><p>Like fucking hell! Wasn’t it already February? </p><p>Why was it still snowing-   What was the point of such weather?</p><p>You kept walking down the hallway, frowning when you saw your breath swirl in the air. It really was cold, then. Just your fucking luck, seeing as you left your coat, and practically any form of proper winter clothing, back within your room on the opposite side of the campus.</p><p>There wasn’t anything more annoying than not having something with you when you needed it, although, you supposed that having issues with people who treated you like scum was worse.  In retrospect, it clearly was the more frustrating situation; But you also had a strong hatred for when you forgot to bring things with you. </p><p>For example; Your iPod to listen to music. </p><p>Or, what seemed even more appalling;   Forgetting your favorite flavor of fucking gum.  The one thing that seemed to keep you hinged to this god-awful planet.  That <em>fresh and minty</em> tasting gum. </p><p>Now, with all jokes asides, you probably shouldn’t be prioritizing fucking gum over your own life, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.  You’d end up dying soon anyways, there wasn’t any way for you to stop death from happening once someone lost their well-mannered sanity and went apeshit on you. </p><p>Apparently once you died, you’d be treated like any other victim. A part of you found it sad, almost heart-wrenchingly so, but you also found it slightly soothing. </p><p>Comforting, in a <em>very</em> twisted and roundabout way. </p><p>If one of your peers decided they were going to target you next, at least you’d know that you’d die in a rather blissful and empty way. Nothing stopped you from going off your own rocker and brining the judgement of death and denial onto another one of your classmates, but you also had this.. </p><p>This attachment that kept you from lashing out. It was a strange thing, really. A way for you to cope with the fuzzy and migraine-inducing memories that flood your head every once in a while. </p><p>Sometimes the memories were a distant buzz, flashing briefly in the depths of your [E/C] eyes, other times it wracked through your mind and left you gasping for air.   It wasn’t a rarity to find yourself near tears, not understanding what you had just witnessed in your already scrambled and distrustful mind.</p><p>Then again, you weren’t the best when dealing with things that overwhelmed you- Although you had decided to just ignore such a trait and choose to be oblivious to the flaw that continued to stick out in your mind, bright and always so loud compared to your other thoughts.</p><p>Of course, after awhile, such a pain disappeared and became nothing more than a dull throb. It only returned when memories flooded your gaze and forced you to choke up on your own words and swallow any oxygen you had been breathing as if it’d kill you if you didn’t. </p><p>You shook your head again, not wanting to waste your time with messed up ideas.  You weren’t the most intrigued with understanding your own flaws and painstakingly tedious nature, so like always, you took the easy way out;   And ignored it all together. </p><p>Swiftly walking down the hall, you tugged at the sleeves of your [F/C] sweater,  admiring the hem of each cuff.   What could you say?  <em>It was a nice fabric.</em></p><p>It was something to focus on, too.  </p><p>Something other than the anticipating the sight of one of your peers bodies, or the scent of your blood as you slowly died and faded away from consciousness, leaving reality behind in favor of joining whatever fucked up place people called the afterlife.</p><p>Was your mindset healthy?  No, absolutely not.   It was a fucking smoothie of a thought-process, a complete and total overkill of anything that was considered sane or balanced.  </p><p>A laughable clause, too.</p><p>Without looking as to where you were going, still staring and mulling over some of the torn threads on your sweater, you walked directly into someone.   For a solid minute you thought death had finally decided to call you back after eight years of sheer misery- But <em>no,</em>  it was just a mistake of running into another person. </p><p>You blinked, feeling hands catch you before you tumbled backwards onto the cold and hard concrete flooring. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing up so early?” A voice asked, and it made you think back to all of the people who were present within the locked-down school- Trying to connect the dots at a rapid rate.  Without much luck, you re-focused your eyes and blinked <em>again.</em></p><p>The person you had run into was the one person who you thought had no desire to ever deal with your whiny and introverted ass again.   Well, you had thought wrong. </p><p>
  <em>Dumb bitch-</em>
</p><p>“Ah?” You blinked, eyes flickering into confusion at the question. You hadn’t really expected to run into Miu Iruma, or for her to actually catch and question your entire day’s choices of being up and active early.   But here you were.</p><p>Suddenly, you had no social skills and wished you were a worm in the muddy earth eating your own shit- </p><p>Anything to get out of the awkward conversation that would surely come within the next two to eight minutes of being within Iruma’s overwhelmingly childish and confident attitude.</p><p>
  <em>Anything.</em>
</p><p>Apparently, she actually wanted to know the answer to the previous question.  How cruel. </p><p>The female in front of you stared, arching a brow and giving you a shit-eating grin.  “Normally you’re not up this early, [Y/N]! Something wake you from your precious sleep?”</p><p>You ignored the use of your first name, narrowing your eyes at her. She normally called you ‘Shithead’ when she referred to you on the rare occasion she actually mentioned your pitiful existence, so it was a surprise for her to do so much as call you by your real name-   </p><p>You shoved the observant concepts and wordless notions away, promptly ending the train of thought that had started to plague your mind. </p><p>That wouldn’t exactly help you, would it? </p><p>“Uh,” You paused, eyes glancing to where her hands still stayed on your forearms, before back to the face in front of you.   Collecting your scattered thoughts, you forced yourself to give a small smile, “I wasn’t exactly.. Sleeping?”</p><p>“Ohh,” Iruma hummed, before a teasing smirk appeared about her face, and she wiggled her brows at you with a piqued interest.  “Were you fucking someone?   Being fucked?”</p><p>The gears in your head fucking <em>lagged.</em></p><p>When your already horrible and severely sleep-deprived system finally decided to start working again, you scowled furiously as a small tint darkened around the corners of your eyes, the tips of your ears matching the sudden exasperation on your face.   “I-   Iruma, <em>no.</em>”</p><p>You weren’t a sexual person, by no means.  Sure, on the rarity you might wear eyeliner or something mildly revealing, just to test waters and be unnerved by the clear disgruntled reactions of those around you, but you didn’t exactly care.</p><p>You didn’t pride yourself on teasing others, or being able to maintain a confident and presiding facade; And you certainly didn’t go about fucking with any other horny person within this wretched school.  You didn’t have such a strength to flirt back with other’s for fuck’s sake. </p><p>And even when you did, it was half-assed and more joking than daring or pushy. It never passed the line of, ‘Let me make you feel weak in the knees’!   You weren’t a flirtatious person, but you weren’t innocent either. </p><p>You knew what affection was.</p><p>You were aware of how to give it,   and <em>technically</em> receive it if you played your cards correctly. But you had never been brave enough to actively pursue a release of pent up tension or jerky-based actions just because you had the urge to fuck around or dominat another being to soothe your moods.</p><p>You had some dignity left, fucking hell!</p><p>And you were a decent person, so it wasn’t like you’d ever take advantage of a person!</p><p>“Whaaat?” She blinked her eyes at you, almost daringly. But, knowing the teenager who you had run into, you were perfectly aware she just had a knack for teasing people. Or at least, teasing you.   </p><p>Perhaps it was a mixture of both.  You didn’t know.</p><p>“Iruma-“ You tried, sighing. </p><p>She continued, as if you had never spoken or denied her accusation. Her eyes gleamed with a satirized look, clearly finding enjoyment within your tetchiness.   “Do you not want me knowing or something? Oh-  Did you hookup with the short tennis guy; Hasn’t he kicked the bucket yet? Maybe you messed around with the maid girl-“</p><p>“No-  No, Iruma, <em>no.</em>”  You quickly denied, a look of horror overtaking your features. “Fuck no, I haven’t done anything like that- Slow your roll.”</p><p>For once, and probably the last time ever, she listened to your part of the conversation and thought about it for a moment.  A rare and severely cherished interaction,  coming from someone who never ceased to give you a chance to defend yourself from her ruthless jests and snarky remarks.</p><p>Although, you wouldn’t shy away from the fact you sometimes got the impression she wasn’t as arrogant towards you as she was to others.   Then again, you were an air-head to the point you sometimes forgot if you ate breakfast during the day, so it wasn’t like you had much room to talk.</p><p>But,   like always, it wasn’t up to those around you to decide how you interpreted things. You had a wack sense of understanding people and paying attention to how a person interacted with you,  but you weren’t totally heedless to the point you didn’t know what certain expressions meant,  or what tone could mean a person was angry. </p><p>Therefore, it was reasonable to assume that a singular person within the school didn’t dislike you,  and actually seemed to have a tad bit of favoritism to you.</p><p>Was it far-fetched? <em>Absolutely.</em></p><p>Did you really give a fuck?   Not at all. You daydreamed your misery and issues away, for Christ’s sake.   So did it <em>really</em> matter if you allowed your mindless assumptions to go on for a while until they were deemed true or deficient? </p><p>“Hm,” She gave you a dubious look, not believing you.  It had been expected, if you were honest, but it still never ceased to make you jump with surprise or pure vexation.   “That’s debatable, [Y/N].” </p><p>You groaned, facepalming. It was too early- Too cold for <em>this.</em>   “Oh my god- What do you want?” </p><p>“Ahhh? Who said I wanted anything?” Iruma checked, blinking with feigned innocent. You contemplated reaching over and ruffling her hair to get her to stop with such an expression.   And yet, you refrained from doing such and instead twisted your frown into a confused line.</p><p>“You don’t call me ‘[Y/N]’, you call me a drug-popper and shithead. What do you want from me now?”  You deadpanned at the nicknames that came from your mouth.   “I thought you hated dealing with, and I quote,   <em>‘My whiny and miserable ass’</em> all the time.”</p><p>The hot-pink wearing female hummed, thinking for a moment.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Iruma said, then she shrugged, as if it hadn’t been a big deal. She glanced off to the side, shifting from one foot to another, before giving you a sheepish smile.   “Maybe I had a change of heart..?”</p><p>You were silent, before your eyes went wide and you couldn’t help the feigned innocence and shock that passed over your expression.  “My god, who finally corrupted you into a mushy person?   Was it Angie?”</p><p>“You little-”   The somewhat sweet expression that had appeared on Iruma’s face turned into a sour and almost annoyed one, although it looked more sarcastic than anything.  “No, I haven’t let that twerp make me lovey dovey and spiritual! Get your shit together!” </p><p>Again, you snorted. There wasn’t much else you could say to tick the female off more, really.  Talking about spirits did just the trick. “Well, fine. What is it that you want but won’t tell me directly because you’re a bitch?”</p><p>“Hey!”    She barked, frowning at you. Of course, such an expression turned back into the sheepish one from earlier, although this one was sharper.   “Do you <em>maybe</em> know what today is?”</p><p>You thought back to the day it was, but came up empty handed. Your head seemed to spin for a minute, and it felt like you just had a sugar-crash in the depths of hell after robbing the kitchen of all energy drinks in the dead of night. <em>What is today?  What is today?</em>   Despite racking your brain for answers, you still turned up empty.  </p><p>She arched a brow again, which irritated you.   </p><p>You scowled again, not understanding.   “I-..  No?  What?” </p><p>Her expression wavered, and she smiled a laugh. It made your ears burn, exhaling a small breath of air. She looked slightly disappointed at your density, but still upheld a shit-eating grin.  “Oh wow, your tiny little brain really can’t comprehend dates, can it?”</p><p>You grumbled about how you couldn’t care less, before exhaling to calm your nerve.   “<em>Iruma.</em>  At least I can at least get to lunch on time without being concerned over electronics.”</p><p>She gave you a bored look.</p><p>“Really? Dont you remember when you freaked out because you thought you left your iPod in the bath?”  The inventor said, far too casually for you to not responded with mild surprise; Although it easily turned into embarrassment and slight denial.</p><p>She stared at you, and you stared back.</p><p>You swallowed, “We <em>don’t</em> talk about that.”</p><p>“See?”  Iruma hummed, cockily. Though, she was smiling with a different emotion. It was a sweet looking one; But you couldn’t tell as to why it looked so.. You didn’t know..</p><p>
  <em>Childish?   </em>
</p><p>Was that a good word to describe her expression? You couldn’t tell, really. You were never good with processing emotion and being able to make connections as to what each interaction implied.  If anyone here had the ‘heart’ to tell you when you were being oblivious and downright dense, it’d have to be Iruma.</p><p>Or, technically, Oma.  But he did that to everyone, and most times it was just to be rude or to upset them during a class-trial. Well, scratch that. He also did it at random, so there was that to take into account as well.  Mindless provocation, in simple terms. </p><p>Then again, he seemed to not insult you as much as others. Maybe it was because he pitied your continuance more than anyone else’s;   Or the more probable answer, he just didn’t care enough to do so much as acknowledge your fucking existence.</p><p>Either way, you mostly ignored his degrading remarks. </p><p>“Iruma,” You said, huffing. Your eyes displayed no anger, but you did try and put a bit of force inside of your gaze. After all, it <em>was</em> cold.  “It’s cold, and I need to go get my jacket. What do you need, and what is today? If it’s so important, that is.”</p><p>“Hm.. You seriously don’t know?” She asked again, as if to gain more clarification that you didn’t know today’s date. It took half of your sanity to not reach over and thwack her lightly in the shoulder, just to make her understand that you had no such intentions at paying attention to the amount of days they were stuck in this hell.  So what if you didn’t know the date? </p><p>“It’s February.” You said, not giving a single fuck.</p><p>“And..?” She stared at you, eyes flashing amusement. When you didn’t add anything further, the humor in her gaze was replaced with mild confusion, even disbelief.</p><p>It seemed she did that to you a lot, you realized.  Sometimes it was subtle, other times it was as clear as a brand new can of food within the kitchen that was restocked after a long day of mindless bliss.  </p><p>Sometimes, after there were far too many chaotic swears coming from every other person who forced the self to try and interact with the other people who were in the same room,  she’d find you.</p><p>She’d find you, just trying to mind your business,  and tell you shit under the lines of<em> ‘Get the hell out of here’</em>, while shoving some form of easily accessible food into your hands and pushing you out of the proximity of flurries and heated battles of frustrated statements. </p><p>Most times you would stare at her in confusion, before shrugging and offering her nothing more than a lazy and uncharacteristically blank salute.   Oma would sometimes tell you that you were so mentally challenged you couldn’t even understand direct flirting- </p><p>And perhaps that was true, but you couldn’t tell the difference between his cruel yet laughable honesty, or his blunt and insulting lies that made you question your entire mentality. </p><p>Mentally challenged, you say?    Jokes on them, maybe you <em>were.</em></p><p>“And <em>what?</em> You said it yourself, I don’t know.” You repeated, scuffling one foot on the ground and exhaling again. Your breath swirled in the cold air. Oh how much you missed the warm weather, bright sun, and freshly grown grass..   The way you felt warm and held no form of fear during the summer was a guiltless indulgence. </p><p>It never crossed your mind as to how many of those days were filled with you dealing with the snide and yet uncharacteristically nice- Pleasant, might be the word,  statements given to you by none other than Iruma herself.</p><p>“You dense little shit- What holiday is in February?”  The female repeated, staring at you with her icy blue eyes, her gaze expecting something from you.</p><p>Did you know what she wanted?</p><p>No, not at all.</p><p>“Well,” You paused, thinking about it. Yet again, you decided to be petty.  Shrugging your shoulders, you waved one hand, eyes trailing down the hall to see if anyone could arrive to save you.  “Not my birthday?”</p><p>In your god forsaken, and shitty,  defense, your birthday wasn’t in February.   At least- You didn’t <em>think</em> it was.   Actually, you hoped it wasn’t.  If it was, this conversation would suddenly be a pain in the ass to try and make excuses out of.  What type of person couldn’t remember their own birthday, let alone birth month?    </p><p>Like, <em>fuck.</em>  You swore to god, that may or may not exist,  that if you had forgotten your birthday yet again you’d throw literal hands this time. </p><p>“Fucking hell- It’s valentines,” Iruma groaned, staring at you in pure disbelief. “Valentines, you dimwit!  Valentines!”</p><p>“I-”  You couldn’t even get a word in before she talked over you again, vexed. Her tone wasn’t angry, but it sure as fuck was exacerbated. You couldn’t process why, as Valentines wasn’t exactly something that had ever been a big deal for you.</p><p>In all of the distant and hazy memories you sometimes caught glimpses of in your most detached and unresponsive moments, you had never been all that excited in February Fourteenth, as far as you were concerned. In fact, you don’t think in any of your other memories and personality based ideologies that you had celebrated today’s date either.</p><p>“You didn’t know?” She mocked, saying the words before you could.  You stared at her again, and she stared back. This type of situation seemed to be a <em>common</em> occurrence at this point. </p><p>“Okay, hear me out-”   You tried to defend yourself, but the other was already laughing again-  Sounding as if she was having a stroke while smoking crack from a shady and clearly trippy drug-dealer. </p><p>“Holy shit it’s like you’ve never celebrated it before!”  Iruma cackled, and you coughed, giving her a look of exasperation.   It had completely slipped your mind that the fourteenth was the proclaimed day of love and confession-     Completely slipped past you, in one ear and out the other.</p><p>“I haven’t.” You replied dully, shaking your head and tugging your sleeves down again, trying to conceal and hold onto as much of the frizzes of warmth that your body possessed.  You should probably start wearing thicker clothes more often.    “I don’t remember celebrating it.” </p><p>That was a lie, but you didn’t mention it. Why would you?   Your memories weren’t the ones you thought you had all your life.   They were like maladaptive daydreams that snuck you away from reality and into a land of strange people and blurry faces with tone-deaf voices that sounded like your own. </p><p>You knew you didn’t enjoy the date, and had no recollection of having a good time on Valentines, but you knew that someone at one point had given you a box of chocolates. The person was never shown, and you had no idea as to how old you were at the time,  but at one point in your pitiful life as a human,  you had been filled with a sense of purpose.</p><p>Of course, now, that sense of belonging was misplaced and chaotic, but at least it still existed in between the lines of your sleepless nights and savior-complex. </p><p>Maybe it was on vacation.</p><p>“Well, too bad.” Iruma said, reaching out without warning and grabbing your hand. She grinned, before pulling you alongside her and dragging you down the hall. “Let’s go celebrate it, then.”</p><p>“Hey-!” You yelped, eyes going wide. Despite having not expected any form of mercy, you hadn’t anticipated her to actually drag you down a hallway like you were nothing more than one of her many creations. “What the hell, Iruma?”</p><p>“You said you were cold,” She said,  looking at you with a confident expression. You couldn't help but try and open your mouth, as if to explain yourself to her, but she cut you off with an eye-roll.  <em>Still smiling.</em>   “Let’s go get hot chocolate, and I’ll warm you up!”</p><p><em>Warm me up? The fuck?</em>  Your thoughts were jumbled together as you focused upon your hand in her’s.  So instead, you tried to sound thoroughly annoyed.   “Please no more inventions, it’s too early for this.”</p><p>Iruma shrugged, squeezing your hand once and pulling you along daintily. A strange contrast to her somewhat odd personality, you’d have to say.   “No, you dumbass. I was going to say we could get blankets and cuddle because you’re a goddamn pillow-hog, but <em>fine.</em>”</p><p>“I- How the fuck would you know <em>that?</em>” You choked, eyes widening with disbelief and slight fear. Although, the fear wasn’t because you were scared, just paranoid over your privacy being invaded to the point one of your peers knew you held onto pillows like you’d die without them.   “Do you haunt my room or something?” </p><p>“Do you really want to know the answer to that, [Y/N]?” She inquired.</p><p>You scowled at her utterance, finding it annoying that you couldn’t seem to top her over.  It wasn’t like you were shy or cowardly,   perhaps a bit socially-anxious, but you could still function better than most people!  Hell, you weren’t afraid to be bold and convey strong emotions, you just.. </p><p>Struggled to, when putting thought into those actions.</p><p>“Why are you being so nice?”  You grumbled instead, staring at your hand in her’s;  Feeling the warmth from her palm that was pressed against your own. It felt nice, a small sense of charity in the cold and dark world you were forced to live in per a project made for the universe’s entertainment. </p><p>Iruma gave you a deadpan look, and you huffed, clearly not understanding the implications in her tone. There was redness near the corners of her eyes- A rosy hue like fresh oil paints spread on a canvas, pink and reds that adorned human flesh when it was flushed.   “Why aren’t you just accepting it like a good little fuckhead?”</p><p>“Beacuse maybe I’m <em>not a good little fuckhead</em>?” You cackled, and she lifted a brow at your bold move in a choice of words. While you hummed thoughtfully, you jestingly gripped her hand tighter, swinging it between the two of you without much care.   </p><p>She huffed.</p><p>“Does that make sense, Iruma?” You asked after a moment, staring at the floor ahead of you.  The concrete was shiny and reflected the ceiling’s low quality lights, showing your face alongside the glowing white as if you were a part of some low-budget entourage that was being showcased online.</p><p>“No, explain it to me, [Y/N].   You’re so dense, sometimes it spreads to your words like a disease.” Iruma said, giving you another daring and clearly teasing smile. </p><p>You arched a brow back, giving her a side glance as you walked. A shiver made its way up your spine, and you shook your head due to the coldness you felt.    “We live in a school with twelve other people who are probably all banging one another because we are horny teenagers,  but sure,  <em>I’m</em> the dense one.” </p><p>The implication of Kaede’s and Shinguji’s death wavered in your mind for a brief moment, but it was drowned out by the rather aggravated sigh from the person who had slipped her fingers through yours, intertwining them without so much as checking with you if that was okay.   “Shut your trap you fuckin’ twink,” </p><p>You decided the gesture was perfectly fine, but only before you realized what words had just slipped past her lips without any form of filter.</p><p>You choked on a breath, giving a small laugh. “Oh-ho, offended.” </p><p>“No, you’re not.” She denied it, tone bored.   It made you hum, shooting her another glance in question. Iruma didn’t seem to notice, her cheeks catching your attention as they radiated with a red hue.  “If you were, you’d frown at me and say something mildly degrading.”</p><p>Right on cue, you snorted.   </p><p>She muttered about how you were an asshole, and without missing a beat, you followed through with her expectancy. “Well you hot piece of a feminine stereotype,  maybe I don’t <em>want</em> to insult you.”  </p><p>Iruma sharply turned her head to glare at you. </p><p>“Uh-huh.”  You snuffled while rolling your eyes,  furrowing your brows in a painstakingly amused way.   “I’d you’re so content on dragging me about today, can we make sure to stop back at my dorm for my stupid jacket? Walking in this place is like walking through snow without any clothes on.”</p><p>She seemed to contemplate your words, before she grinned smugly at you again and held up your intertwined hands, brining yours toward as her lips and brushing her mouth over your knuckles.    “Sure, [Y/N].   We’ll stop in your dorm and you can fuck me in the candlelight.”</p><p>Her tone made you want to thoroughly bury yourself twenty feet underground- <em>What the fuck.</em>    You stumbled over your feet, eyes going wide as you coughed. </p><p>“Or I can show you how to tie me up.” She added, almost as if it was a genuine suggestion.   Or a genuine offer, which in a way, seemed sweet?   <em>But holy fuck. </em></p><p>Knowing her, it probably was. </p><p>“Oh my god- I JOKED ABOUT THAT <em>ONE TIME!</em>”  You groaned, feeling your body flush with sudden embarrassment. The idea of hooking up with Iruma wasn’t exactly revolting, far from it actually!  </p><p>She was probably a fun person to mess around with, going off all of the perverted and sexual shit she had the audacity and cockiness to say out loud!  Probably entertaining and had surprises every other minute just to make her seduced victim to go into cardiac arrest!</p><p><em>But,</em>  you had no experience with sex or any form of giving affection-   Therefore you weren’t quite the best person to joke about sex with!   The most you’d ever done was probably hold a person’s hand for longer than twenty minutes!</p><p>“Boo-Hoo, lucky for you, I am not joking.” Iruma laughed, eyes blazing.</p><p>“How am I lucky?” You exclaimed, exasperated with all of her inanimate and erotic suggestions. Everything that came out of her mouth was coy and yet always managed to leave you being bashful! Especially right now!   “I’d drop dead!”</p><p>“Are you bad at sex-?” She asked, eyes staring into your soul.</p><p>In return of her guise, you turned yourself away. Your ears burned and you scowled at the ground again, about to open your mouth to be petty and tell her to go fuck herself, but she cut you off. </p><p>“Oh my god, no wonder you blush so easily!  Hah! And here I thought you’d know what to do as I talked with you!” She teased, cackling so much you were afraid she’d hack up her lungs and choke on her own spit. Maybe she was already doing so- You had no idea.   “You’re a blushing-virgin!   Red as <em>fuck!</em>”</p><p>Your heart was beating far too fast. And although the conversation would’ve made you want to bolt, and you still did; Don’t get it wrong, but holy fucking shit. </p><p>She actually was serious?    You never took her sexual jokes seriously when she directed them to you, as she teased everyone!  You never thought she’d actually mean what she said, and actually wanted to do that type of thing with you! </p><p><em>You,</em> of all people in the goddamn school!</p><p>Sputtering at her tone, you shook your head and tugged her down the hall faster. She kept laughing, and you kept speed-walking down the corridor.   “You are literally into wax play <em>and</em> bondage- Leave me and my sex life alone!” </p><p>She just kept cackling, not even listening to you as you stumbled over your words.</p><p>“Iruma, <em>please-</em>” You groaned, giving her a pained sigh when she merely shook your hand quickly; Asif to try and stifle her ridicules. You kept trying to defend yourself, although it was clearly in vain.   “I don’t have the time to fuck around with our peers- Come on,”</p><p>“You-! <em>You</em> a  <em>virgin,</em> why didn’t I realize sooner?”  She laughed, although she wasn’t making fun of it, you noticed. In fact, it seemed she just found it amusing.  </p><p>Humorous. </p><p>“Please let it go, please,” You cried, although it was more so desperate than tearful. On the other hand, your peer sounded close to crying from how hard she was choking and laughing.  If you weren’t the one under attack, you’d probably be laughing too. But seeing as you were the person who was being attacked by her insults, although they held no malice, it still made you want to hide and duck your head for all eternity.</p><p>“Let me change it!”   She finally said, still calming down as her shoulders shook. She cleared her throat, squeezing her eyes shut briefly to try and divert her attention to being serious.   </p><p>A futile attempt, really.</p><p>“Change <em>what?</em>” You sighed, sounding antagonized in a pitiful manner. Of course, it was a pitiful situation- For you, at least.  Iruma had no qualms with teasing you over the slightest thing, and then being serious about it the next minute.  And yet, her next words still managed to catch you off guard.</p><p>“Change your status in sex,” The inventor said, looking unhinged for a brief second, before another and rather foreign look appeared in her eye. Suddenly, you felt very small.   Very, very damn small.    “<em>Duh.</em>”</p><p>The abrupt look on your face of mild-horror and bashfulness made her go back to cackling.   </p><p>“Stop it,”  You whined, using your free hand to cover the side of your face in a last ditch attempt to avoid her somewhat lustful gaze, praying you’d be granted mercy and permitted the option to bolt for your own sanity.   And yet, despite it being an option as you were aware of your own limitations, and could easily pull your hand away and make a break for it, you found yourself still allowing her to grip your limb and laugh about your pathetic love-life.  </p><p>Found yourself not pulling away.   </p><p>Found yourself unable to leave her presence. </p><p>Found yourself contemplating why the hell your heart was beating fast, and why you felt a rush of adrenaline overtake your system slowly, embracing through your bloodstream. </p><p>And although you felt it happen in the last few minutes, felt the tingles up your spine despite you feeling cold as fuck and wishing you weren’t shivering in spite of yourself, the emotion and sudden affection that burned in your mind was like a quick and yet stinging slap to the face in the dead of night while you slept.</p><p>“Oh my god you are so fuckin’ easy to make red!” She stated, her tone factual. It left no room for you to argue, but it made you embarrassed enough to frown at her and peek behind your hand, still blushing near the tops of your ears.</p><p>The feeling that was inside of you dropped down your throat like sweet honey, washed over your tongue like coconut milk and tasted sweet in your mouth. It swirled about in your mind, like the scent of rain during the first few days of spring, right after winter ended.</p><p>The feeling that filled you up made you twitch, wanting to pull the person besides you closer;   To hold her and make sure she was real and you weren’t just having a broken-hearted hallucination of some secret and unfair desire from a past life,  to make sure that the timespan you were in wasn’t some fucked up fantasy meant to break your already broken spirits.  </p><p>This feeling was accepted, too.</p><p>The feeling that suddenly made you weak in the knees, and yet made your body straighten up in confidence and a form of dominance you only ever felt when playing video games and were able to obliterate the enemy on screen,   it was thoroughly welcomed inside of you.</p><p>You felt as if you were spinning around in skates, unable to catch your balance in the middle of the night.   When it was cold and yet felt so nice against your skin, making you feel dizzy with joy and pointless fatigue. </p><p>And as stupid as it sounded, you were pretty sure this was what it felt like when you harbored love for a person.   That this wasn’t just a moment’s notice, that you were drawing connections to all the times you had a burst of care for the person besides you. </p><p>The person who kept joking about sex with you.</p><p>The person who joked about carnal things with you- Things that she didn’t say to anyone else.   Not even to piss them off; Or to make them become confused and unable to decipher if she meant it or not.</p><p>“Yeah, well at least I know how to say ‘I like you’!”   You said, and for once it wasn’t sputtered outwards. In fact, it was said as clear as the blankest sku of any season, without clouds or so much as a spec of mist. Your tone wasn’t jesting or malicious, and it sounded almost as if you were forcing yourself to not let glee bubble into your tone.</p><p>Stiffly, Iruma came to a stop. Her eyes were wide, and the playful expression of her face had twisted into one of surprise and sudden horror- Genuine fear.   <em>Of what?</em>   “Wait-  <em>What?</em>  Who?”</p><p>You stared at her, and her blue eyes stared right back.  Unmoving.  You probably should’ve kept your mouth shut, but you couldn’t have stopped the words from slipping out of your mouth earlier even if you wanted to.</p><p>You weren’t ever good with holding your tongue.  </p><p>You weren’t ever good with processing emotions and implications, always overthinking and overbearing the meaning and tone behind a person’s statements.  </p><p>You weren’t ever good with knowing when to shut up, or how to take things back in fear of having ruined a relationship, or fucked up a good thing that brought you and the other person joy.</p><p>But for once in your life, none of those insecurities and clear flaws within your shitty personality and character were in your head. The thoughts of self-doubt and clear denial were merely a fuzzy and blank static in the back of your head.  They barely existed, barely collided with the thoughts that raced through your entire goddamn being.</p><p>So when you grabbed her hand tighter, tugged her close, you didn’t feel any sudden anticipation.  You felt your heartbeat rhythmically, felt it pound in your chest out of adrenaline and a rush of sweet sticky sugar that made you crave strawberries and whipped-cream, but you weren’t scared.</p><p>You were cold about ten minutes ago.</p><p>But as you said the next words, smiling with genuine emotion and without a doubt of worry or anxiety in your [E/C] colored gaze,  you felt surprisingly warm.  </p><p>It went through your body as you held up her hand, pulling it to your face and daring to lay a gentle kiss upon her knuckles, delicately and with such care it was nearly impossible for you to not let a grin appear on your face. </p><p>“I like you,  Miu Iruma.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know if that was a good ending or not, but I hope it suffices! This is my first “X Reader”, so I hope it was good enough to pass as at least a 6/10.   </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>